Mario and Kirby: Unite
Mario and Kirby: Unite is a crossover game for the Wii U and 3DS starring characters from the Mario and Kirby franchises. It features gameplay elements from Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 3D Land on the Mario side, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Land 3 gameplay elements on the Kirby side. Story One day, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser and Kamek create a magic potion in a plan to defeat Mario. It turns out to be a potion that will warp anyone who touches to another universe. They invade Toad Town with this new potion, but Mario and Luigi are quick to jump into action. Bowser tries to use the potion on just Mario, but Mario uses a giant fireball to destroy a cannon holding the potion's contents. However, unintended by both sides, the potion spreads all over the kingdom and warps many of the citizens out of the kingdom, into another world. Meanwhile, on Planet Pop Star, Kirby is sleeping next to a tree next to his animal friends, until all of a sudden, a giant monster appears in the sky and creates a giant electrical orb, which Kirby and his pals get caught in. They are transported to a different place. Flying through a dimensional road, they clash with Mario and the people of the Mushroom Kingdom and meet on a floating platform in the middle of the dark world. Knowing immediately what they have to do, Mario, Kirby and all their friends agree to team up. Before they can make their moves, another monster appears before everyone, but this time, it's a friendly monster who tells the two groups that thanks to Bowser's potion and the appearance of the evil demon that came to Pop Star, both of their worlds and all of reality is in danger, and they have to prevent a dimensional crisis by combining their powers and their wills to save their homes before Bowser and the towering giant cause havoc and bring doomsday upon both universes as they know them. Gameplay The game is split into 6 characters: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, King Dedede and Meta Knight. There are also 6 riding buddies: Red Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl and Kine the Fish. The gameplay of the Mario characters is based off Super Mario 64 (and it's DS remake) and Super Mario 3D Land, with 3D gameplay, wide, varied character movesets, power-ups with no time limits (with the obvious exception of the Star), vitality meters and wide-open start-to-finish levels with multiple areas to explore. It's also like Super Mario World with the additions of the different coloured rideable Yoshi friends. The gameplay of the Kirby characters is based off Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Land 3, with 2D gameplay, life bars, various copy abilities to use with their own varied movesets and the addition of the animal friends to ride on, who also have their own moves for each ability. This game also includes co-op play on both sides, where the second, third and fourth players can join in as the other selectable characters (or different coloured Marios and Kirbies). Characters Playable: *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight Non-Playable: *Toads *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toadette *Wario *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Death Greeter *Wise Colossus Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Crossovers Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:2D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games